harroway_bay12fandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Research Department
Under the authority of the Research Director, the research division is located south of the Escape Shuttle Hallway. It shares the Genetics laboratory with the Medical Department, or Medbay. Research access is required to enter the main hallway. Laboratories These are the main laboratories available to all Scientists. Research and Development This lab houses the development of hi-tech devices including weapons, batteries, drills, and circuit boards. Starts with several tools and items usable for early level research. Shares a window with Chemistry. Requires Toxins Research access to enter. Toxins Lab Scientists will start their shift in this room. This lab focuses on exploring the possibilities of plasma gas, typically in the form of massive explosions taking place in the Toxins Mixing Room. Also attached is the Toxins Launch Room, where you can use a mass driver to send bombs to the Toxins Test Chamber. The Toxins lab is equipped with an assortment of bomb-making tools including a gax mixing chamber, a piping system and the precious tank transfer valves. Bomb making is not all that easy though, as the Toxins Research Lab is really prone to outbursts of plasma, fire, plasma that's on fire, or even plasma that's on fire and spreading N2O. Requires Toxins Research access to enter. See Guide to Toxins for more info. Xenobiology This laboratory is located at the end of the hallway, and specializes in the the study of alien lifeforms. At the start of the shift, this lab comes with two monkey cube boxes, scalpel, circular saw, an operating table. Requires Xenobiology access to enter. There are two types of disposal units here. the first type leads into the xeno pens, the other straight out into space. Research Shuttle Dock On the top right side of the Research Division, it is used by xenoarchaeologists and anomalists to get to the Research Outpost on the Asteroid. Telescience Research A laboratory where you use for teleporting objects (and people) to certain locations with the telepad. It includes space suit storage to prevent that you die if you got teleported to space, GPSs for knowing where the telepad is teleporting and some air pumps/scrubbers for atmospherics problems. If something bad gets teleported to the station, there is an EOD suit closet, energy shields and blast doors for isolate the danger. Miscellaneous Research ... Other Areas Research Division also comes with a couple of storage areas, a Head office, and some other areas only the Research Director can access. Robotics Lab The Robotics lab is where the Roboticists spawn and work. On the left, there's the Mech bay, with a door to the starboard hallway. RD's Office Next to Toxins Lab is the private office of the Research Director. It holds several vital computer systems inside itself. Also has a surveillance monitor where the RD can inspect the various laboratories from the safety of his office. Server Room Do not enter the actual room where the servers are without insulation or you will freeze/suffocate to death. The atmosphere is uninhabitable as it is kept at an extremely cool temperature to keep the servers running. Toxins Storage Contains more than enough air canisters holding every kind of gas you available. As toxin leaks from this room are very dangerous and difficult to clean out, the room is equipped with two high-powered scrubbers (that need to be turned on otherwise they're useless). If this room gets set on fire, it will never stop burning. Requires Toxins Storage access. Toxins Test Chamber Detached from the rest of the station towards the east of Toxins Lab is the large, empty, airless and unheated room used to test bombs. It has several cameras that can be accessed from the Launch Room. It is essentially the goal of every scientist to completely demolish this place. Genetics The Research Director is the only one on the science team who can access this place. Category:Locations Category:Departments Category:Research Locations